User blog:Queen Amy/Danganronpa: Game of Death!
The curtain has opened on another killing game! Monokuma has risen from the ashes like a Phoenix, and is ready to torment another group of ultimate high school students - all with incredible talents. Once again students will participate in the life-threatening class trials where truth & lies collide. It's kill or be killed in this high stakes game of death! The story will be written in a similar style to Alter's Total Drama Danganronpa series. Daily life events will be written in note form but Class Trials in full. Enjoy! Students Shigetoshi Sekigawa "Ultimate Unlucky Student" Koji Ota "Ultimate Detective" Miyuki Hyakuta "Ultimate Actress" Usagi Ichiro "Ultimate DJ" Daigo Taisho "Ultimate Detective" Arata Eguchi "Ultimate Explorer" Maggie Maeda "Ultimate Weather Woman" Shimako Ryosaki "Ultimate Playwright" Nico Samejima "Ultimate Kendo Apprentice" Akira Amori "Ultimate Archer" Chiyo Yoshikawa "Ultimate Psychologist" Chishio Toyota "Ultimate Hacker" Otoha Suzuki "Ultimate Equestrian" Wataru Fujita "Ultimate Roleplayer" Rokuro Iwakura "Ultimate Shaman" Kizuki Shunsen "Ultimate Boy Band Member" Character Profiles Miyuki Hyakuta Ultimate Actress - Miyuki often plays over the top diva's on TV, probably because she is one herself! She is snobby and tirelessly insults those she dislikes until she's totally crushed their spirit. Miyuki is a textbook mean girl. Watch out for the Regina George in sheep's clothing! ---- Usagi Ichiro Ultimate DJ - Usagi is a joker who doesn't take life seriously. She doesn't like it when things get too dark or heavy! Usagi is a barrage of dirty jokes that she hides her true feelings behind. She hates serious people and often pokes fun at them. There's never a dull moment when Usagi's around. ---- Maggie Maeda Ultimate Weather Woman - Maggie is the type of person whose never sad. She constantly has a smile on her face and always predicts the weather will be sunny - she's often wrong however! Maggie has a habit of falling asleep during conversations but it isn't on purpose and she always apologises for her rudeness. ---- Shimako Ryosaki Ultimate Playwright - Shimako has an overactive imagination. Whenever she thinks of an idea for a play, she shouts it out in the middle of a conversation. Due to her quirks, she's known as 'The Weird One' and people usually alienate her. When people actually talk to her, Shimako gets super excited. ---- Otoha Suzuki Ultimate Equestrian - Otoha is probably one of the most responsible and well mannered teenagers you'll ever meet. She was taught the values of a 'True Lady'. Therefore, Otoha is incredibly polite and submissive as though she's trapped in a 1950s suburban nightmare. ---- Chiyo Yoshikawa Ultimate Psychologist - Chiyo is very good at reading people! Half the time she can probably tell what your thinking. Although her intelligence intimidates most people, once you get to know her Chiyo is really just a sweetheart. Chiyo is a sucker for a good love story and she is untrustworthy of girls. ---- Nico Samejima Ultimate Kendo Apprentice - Nico is a rowdy and upbeat girl who is always spouting strange nonsense in attempts to inspire people. She's loud and opinionated and will never back down from a fight, Nico is sweet and kindhearted - she may seem rude and harsh but she has a heart of gold deep down. ---- Akira Amori Ultimate Archer - Akira is a weird baby faced girl who is technologically challenged. She's an old soul despite living in the age of Snapchat & Instagram etc. Akira often talks as though she's older than the rest of her classmates. She has a strong sense of justice and despises trouble makers. ---- Shigetoshi Sekigawa Ultimate Unlucky Student - Shigetoshi is a shy guy who doesn't think very much of himself. Being unlucky isn't a proper talent, according to Shigetoshi and he often becomes upset that he doesn't have talents like those around him. Over the course of the game his confidence will grow until he is the de facto leader of the group. ---- Koji Ota Ultimate Detective - Koji may be a detective but that does not mean he uses his keen mind for forces of good! He absolutely loves chaos and relishes in people's despair. Koji believes that his talent is a burden and always pawns off investigating to other people. He is a force of nature and would love nothing more than to see Shigetoshi crash and burn. ---- Daigo Taisho Ultimate Police Officer - Daigo is very dedicated to his job, he is honestly a very nice guy in general. He is overprotective of girls and gets along with them better than boys. Daigo always tries to find the killer in a case although he isn't very smart. Despite this he has a strong resolve to keep everyone safe. ---- Rokuro Iwakura Ultimate Shaman - Rokuro is an oddball. When everyone goes left, he goes right. Rokuro never shuts up! He constantly talks about strange supernatural topics that nobody understands. Conversations often get derailed by him as he proclaims that dark spirits are lurking among them. ---- Wataru Fujita Ultimate Roleplayer - Wataru is the President of the Dungeons & Dragons Fanclub. He roleplays as a Knight from the Segorin House 24/7. When he is forced to break character he has outbursts of rage. Whilst he's in character he talks in Shakespearean language and irritates his fellow classmates. ---- Arata Eguchi Ultimate Explorer - Arata Eguchi is a small, odd looking character but he is no whimp. He's probably one of the bravest people you'll ever come across. Arata is a reckless dare devil who loves exploring the world. He never stays in the same place for too long. ---- Kizuki Shunsen Ultimate Boy Band Member - Kizuki may have women fangirling over him all of the time but he's definitely not arrogant. Although he is a celebrity, Kizuki is very down to Earth. He always wants to involve himself in group activities, he's the last person to be snobbish. Kizuki is like the polar opposite of fellow celeb Miyuki. ---- Chishio Toyota Ultimate Hacker - Chishio is a quiet nerd who doesn't say much. When he opens his mouth, he stutters and minces his words. He may be super smart when it comes to technology but with everything else he's pretty useless. Chishio scares easily and is very gullible and naive Category:Blog posts